Light & Dark
by Lysiaamazon
Summary: Light, after finding the Death Note spirals into darkness and seeks control of everything around him, including the flesh. Yaoi pairing in later chapters and LIght/Misa. *WARNING* Adult themes inside, Rated M.


Don't own Death Note or the Characters...but here is a nice little fic from me. I would appreciate a review if you want to see the story progress...it keeps us writers motivated of course.

Possible Yaoi in the future, Light/Misa...we will see what happens...

If you don't like I'm sorry...then review and give me tips...

Also any comments on characters and how well they are written is welcomed!!

Possible "Chapter 1" Could be more...could not be!

--

* * *

It has been three weeks since Light found the Death Note, met the Shinigami Ryuk, and had discovered his purpose in life...'To ride the world of Injustice'. Now the world would change and all the dark would be changed into...Light...

Light Yagami, a boy of 17 with wavy light brown hair, hazel reddish eyes, and a young handsome face, lay reclining on his back with his hands up behind his head upon his bed. His eyes were closed and his breath was deep and shallow. His body reacted slightly to the sensations he was feeling and his lips parted in a soft outward sigh. "Ah...that is good." Light said opening one eye to gaze down at the young naked red haired girl who was straddling his legs, gently sucking and stroking his rigid member.

Light smirked at the girl who did not notice the dark gaze in his eyes or the cruel malice twitch to his lips. Light tensed, his lips parted again as the slowly intensifying sensations crawled up his spin. He held back all the groans he had wanted to utter, for his mother and sister were down stairs and he had warned the girl that they would have to be very quiet. Light grinned wickedly as the girl continued pleasuring him.

Light smiled at her and though he was not even close to an orgasm he loved seeing her body and her hands moving all over him. Out of the corner of his ear he heard a voice and his dark eyes flashed in that direction.

"Uh...whatcha doing there Light?" Ryuk asked even though it was obvious he knew what was going on. A smiled curled over his lips with amusement at the scene before him.

Light frown slightly though more out of annoyance, "Shut up...and go away!" He said softly but it had been loud enough to cause the girl at his waist to paused.

"What Light?" She asked.

Floating up towards the ceiling Ryuk watched with fascination while eating his apple. 'Interesting...I have yet to be this close to this type of human interaction, I have heard of it but never before have I seen it...' the Death God thought grinning. Light was sure one of the most interesting humans he had ever met.

Smiling down at her he pushed his body backwards pulling away from her. "Nothing..."He said softly and then motioned for her to lay on the bed. When she did Light smirked and lightly laughed. "No no..Lillian, on your stomach." He said reaching down to tap the soft flesh of her hip. As she rolled over Light unbuttoned his shirt and pulled up the white tee underneath slightly, then he pushed down his pants and boxes to his ankles and scooted forward on his knees towards her. Reaching for her hips he lifted her butt in the air and pulled her backwards at him, smirking as his member twitched with anticipation. He then tilted his head down hiding his eyes beneath messy locks of brown hair as he grasped his cock lightly to align it up for a smooth entry. Parting his lips in a dark sneer he pulled her hips backwards and watched with great interest as the head of his manhood slipped in between her moist full lips and disappeared. He heard the girl moan slightly and in anger he squeezed the skin on her hips tightly as a warning for her to stay quiet.

"Oh sorry..."She replied back embarrassed. "Light it just feels so much better then the last time..."She said softly.

With narrowed eyes Light grinned. "Yes now just behave or I will stop!" He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Seeing her nod quickly at him he closed his eyes again and arching his body in such a way that it brought his hips more forward he pushed all the way in her, this caused him to throw his head back upon his shoulders in a soft barely audible sigh. She too also stifled a moan but had buried her face so deep into his pillow he barely heard it. Grinning back at her he angled his body back over hers, holding her waist with one hand while the other wandered up along her stomach to harshly and excitedly grab at her breasts. Holding back his own moans again he slowly began to rock his hips in and out of her, gently at first to savor the feeling, then a little more quicker.

Ryuk watched with morbid fascination as he saw Lights body moved against the girl.

Light's face turned a soft shade of red and was hidden beneath his fair colored bangs as he tucked his head tightly at his chest, his mouth opened wide as he heaved hard rapid breaths with each thrust inside her. 'God this is even better then the last time' he thought already feeling the sensations rise quickly in him and he hoped that he could hold onto it so he could make the feeling last as long as possible. But it was hard to tell, she felt incredible and so warm and tight around him that it nearly caused him to break his being silent rule. As Light continued to pound into her varying his pace neither one of them heard someone coming up the steps, but Ryuk did. His eyes turned towards the door checking to see if it was locked, which usually was, but he had to check.

"Ah LIght?" Ryuk said. Before Light could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Light I have made an early dinner for you and your friend." He heard his mother's voice say.

Irritated and very much annoyed he sucked in a deep breath and rolled his hips against the girl between his legs and grinned darkly. "Yes of course mother we will be down once we finish our last chapter!" He replied back his eyes not even looking towards the door even when Ryuk laughed at the situation.

"Ah good one Light." The death God remarked and the moved about the room again.

"Ok Light it will be waiting." His mother said.

Light waited to hear his mother walk off the final step of their stairs before he turned a dark face back to the girl and proceeded to thrust against her again, this time with a little more urgency and roughness. When she began to cry out louder Light reached forward and shoved her face in the pillow for a brief second to silence her. She made a muffled cry but he saw her shake her head as a sign she would behave. Light removed his hand from her and replaced both of them around her hips and quickened his pace feeling his balls tighten and his member swell insider her.

This was only the second time he had been with a girl, and even if it was the same one, the first experience had been anything but pleasant considering she had been a virgin and had complained the whole time. But this time was different. The feelings moving up his spin, connecting with electric intensity to his brain, were literally insane with the pleasures he was feeling. Before he could even react he felt an explosion of sensations move over him and he openly cried out in response to it, releasing himself into her. His moan had been slightly loud then he thought and he eyed the door briefly listening for anything and then shrugged. He really did not care if they did hear anything, but he would never tell the girl beneath that, for it was a way he could control her and Light relished the idea...the idea of 'control'. Then with a heaving breath he slipped from her wet lips and fell back on the bed grinning.

Lillian fell forward onto the bed and then rolled over, giving Light a smug look. "I was not even finished. " She said with disappointment.

Light opened one eye barely a slit and shrugged. "huh...um sorry.."He said not really giving much care to it. Lillian crawled over Light, placing her hands on either side of his neck.

"What is with you Light Yagami...I thought." She started to say but gasped in surprise as he reached up and shoved her off onto the bed next to him. Light slid off the sheets, pulling his pants back up and buttoning them.

"I told you I can't be your boyfriend...but thanks for the blow job and sex..."he said with a cocky look, holding his hand out to put more meaning to his words. He then turned to face his mirror, checking his hair and his face, while buttoning his shirt up but leaving it untucked. Lillian frowned.

"I don't understand...but.."She again started to say but was again cut off when Light whirled around to face her.

"If you'd listened the first time I explained it... there would not be any confusion. "He said in a bitter tone. "If you still want to continue the help with your studies you won't mention this again!" He said with little or no expression to his face. His eyes were cold and very dark matching his the dark silky tone of his words and the small evil smiled across his lips. "Now...get dressed we have to make an appearance downstairs." Above him Ryuk laughed softly and then vanished through the wall into the next room. Lillian slid from the bed meeting his cold hard gaze and slowly pulled her cloths on. She felt used more then words could explain, but she needed his help otherwise she would flunk her junior year. Light smiled at her and waited patiently...'He had her right where he wanted her...' He thought grinning to himself.

--

* * *

((Once again this was done on TextEdit on a Mac so please be kind to sp-errors...I did double check. So what did you think...Light evil enough? Please give me your opinion...thanks to all who might read this.))


End file.
